ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
JazzLand: Fiesta!
JazzLand: Fiesta! Is a Rebirth of the theme park JazzLand, Or as some call it Six Flags: New Orleans, Complete with new changes, remakes, and more. Main Areas There will be recreations of some of the areas, with new areas within. They also managed to get some IPs in the park as well, gaining interest by some company's. These are: * Jazz Street Plaza * Cajun Country * Marvel Super Zone (Replacing DC Comic's Super Hero Adventures) * Pontchartrain Beach * Mardi Gras Carvinal (An Expiation on Mardi Gras) * Super Nintendo Land (Replacing Looney Tunes Adventures) * Fiesta Splashers (The scrapped Water Park, with a theme like Mardi Gras and Pontchartrain Beach) Jazz Street Plaza Jazz Street Plaza is a full on remake of Jazz Plaza, with a little bit of Main Street Square within it. There are two main areas apart of the area, being: * The Funk-o-Punker: A full on retake on the statue that was once there, now a dancing sign! It'll be dancing to different songs that will be played around the area. The cool thing about it was the fact that if you came to the park at night, it'll become a full on Light Show that'll remind you of Disney's World Of Color. * The GoodTimes Gardens Theater: Yes, they made the gardens into a theater area. This area of the Plaza will start out like the normal GoodTimes Garden, but keep going straight and you'll see a Mardi Gras themed Stage. The Stage (Being nicknamed: "The Jester") has been used for shows and concerts by famous people. Its also used to host different events around the New Orleans area. Cajun Country The places gets a update, while still retaining to its original design, but it does add thing some smaller attractions, such as: * Orleans Croc 'N' Roll: A Crocogator Zoo, teaching its viewers on Crocogator's. Its nothing special, but you get to pet one of them once a while, but they won't let you do this offend. * The Country Swing: A Ferris Wheel with a big view on the Crescent City Basin. All of the Original rides were rebuilt from the ground up, and same as the attractions. Marvel Super Zone This was the replacement for DC Comic's Adventure Zone. Marvel wanted to help expand on some of their IPs on new land, and they thought it would be cool to have characters from their Comics, Movies, etc. to appear in this new area. There are new rides here, but they're mainly based off of some of the popular movies they made big in the box office. Those being: * The Vemon: A Drop Ride that has a twist at the top, before running straight down like if you are falling off of a building. The ride was inspired off of the scene in the movie where Eddie Brock does fall off of a building. * Thanos Venus: Inspired off of Lex Luther's Innervation, This one will make you reach high to the skys, with affects based off of the stones from the Infinity Galment. * Starlord's Jukebox: A Re skin of Joker's Jukebox, but with a Guardians Of The Galaxy theme with it. It also plays a lot of 80s music every time you ride the ride. * Avengers Rise: Taking over Gotham City Hall, This will be home for a stunt show based off of The Avengers, with appearances from Deadpool and Spider-Man. * Spider-Man's Swinger: A Re skin of Catwomen's Whip, but with a Spider-Man Theme, and it goes faster than what Catwomen did. * DeadPool The Ride: Inspired by Batman The Ride, DeadPool The Ride is a roller coaster that has Twists, turns, and a huge drop. Like, really huge drop. * Thor's Hammer: Inspired by The Zydeco Scream, This ride Has more curves and loops than DeadPool The Ride had. Pontchartrain Beach Pontchartrain Beach actually expands on the aesthetics from the original area. All of the attractions return, but two got replaced. These are: * The Namco Hyper-Cade (Replacing Midways Games and Arcade): Its a full on remake of Midway's Games And Arcade, but it throws in Arcade games from Namco, Capcom, Komani, Nintendo and Sega. * Nickeloadeon Slimers (Replacing Spongebob 4D, but still having Spongebob as the main character): This is Nickeloadeon Game Show event, based off of Nicktoons and Double Dare. Players have to do mini games based off of Nickelodeon IPs in order to win prizes. Locals say its more of a update than a replacement for some reason. Mardi Gras Cavrinal Mardi Gras Carvinal has the original attractions from Mardi Gras, but it also has some new stuff and updates to some of the rides. These are: * Sonic SLAM! - Sonic SLAM gets a Sonic The Hedgehog theme with it, and its based off of Studiopolis Zone from Sonic Mania. You also get to see mascots of Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles around Mardi Gras Carvrinal with a Mardi Gra theme with them. * Jesting Jesters: This will be in the games area right across from Sonic SLAM. The game has you shooting Dragons with a Mardi Gras themed Bow and Arrow. You'll normally win those big plushes there. * Mega Zeph - The Mega Zeph will have add in a new curve drop, but its unknown where the drop will be at. Rumors state that it'll be around the first drop. * The Jester - The Jester now has the same theme as what Jocco's Mardi Gras Madness has, and it glows in the dark at night. They also added in a second loop. * Jocco's Mardi Gras Madness - Theres a brand new area in the ride where it acts like Bumper Cars meet Laser Tag. If you get a higher score, you'll win something at The Mardi Gras Cafe. Super Nintendo Land Super Nintendo Land is replacing Looney Tunes Adventure, but Looney Tunes will still be at the park, just in a different area (More bigger reason later). How they got some of the Nintendo IPs is due to Pokemon GO, some Super Smash Brothers events around the area, and a lot of the local schools loving Mario Kart. So, Nintendo says that this would also help out with the Nintendo Brand. A fun fact about this is that some stuff from Super Nintendo World also gets some love here as well. The rides/events are: * Captian Falcon's Mach Rider - This will be in the same area as Road Runner's Express will be at, and its a mixture of The Jester and The Mega Zeph. This is a fast ride with turns that'll make you scream. The ride is based off of F-Zero's Big Blue track, and has some stuff based off of the Mario Kart ride at Universal Studios. * Kirby's Star Swings - This will be Replacing Pepe LePew's And The Swings Of Paris, while still having the ride's based. You'll be riding in Warp Stars and will also have different characters ride with you (With Kirby up front and King Dedede in the back). * Poke-Floats - This will be replacing Tweety's Balloons, but still having the balloon idea with it. The ride is based off of the Super Smash Brothers stage of the same name, as you ride different Pokemon themed balloons up to the top and drop down. * DK Swing! - This will be replacing Daffy Duck and The Back Lot Tour Bus. You'l be riding in DK Barrels and will be flying high and around and around again. There's some DK Bongo stuff with it, where you slam the bongos on your ride give the music of the ride more beat. The Music track in question is Gear Getaway from Donkey Kong Country Returns. * Mushroom Kingdom Speedway - This replaces EVERYTHING from Rumble In The Jungle and put ups a Mario Kart track inspired off of Heavy Metal High Rise. You can also shoot items all around the track like the one at Universal Studios. * Wario's Gold Wild Wheely! - Using the base from Yosemite Sam And The Wild West Wheel, This rides gets a WarioLand theme. It also smells like farts everytime you exit the ride. * Hyrule Flyers - Replacing Bugs Bunny Barnstormers, this lets you ride on some of the baddies from The Legend Of Zelda games. Its also based off of Wind Waker. * PAC - DROP: This is a excustive to Super Nintendo Land, and requested by Namco Bandi and Nintendo. This will be replacing Tweety's Birdhouse, and have you riding in Pac-Man ghost (Most likely Blinky), while it has the Pac-Man them with it. * The Nintendo Super-Show! - This will be in the Kids Theater area, and will be a theater show featuring characters from Super Mario Bros, Pokemon, Donkey Kong, Pac-Man, and Kirby. The plot of the show is that Peach is holding a Talent Show, and its basically a parody of America Got Talent. This will have some funny moments (Like Donkey Kong doing the DK Rap, Wario doing Stand Up Comedy, Meta Knight showing off his moves, and Pikachu and Pals singing.) * The Nintendo Store - This is a smaller version of The Nintendo Store in New York. * Waluigi's Taco Stand - Yes, I'm not even joking with you. Replacing Paradise Dogs, There will be a real life Waluigi's Taco Stand. This is based off of the meme of the same name, but it does have pretty good tacos and different types of tacos (Like The Super Star Taco, Hyrulian-Macho, and The WAH). Fiesta Splashers Fiesta Splashers is the new Water Park, and you can get there through Mardi Gra's exit and Super Nintendo Land's exit. The water park has different slides and zones you can go to. These will be: * Looney Tunes Wacky Dome - This is not only where the Looney Tunes characters will be, but there will be some around here. This is a small Kids Zone area, with two water slides, and a kiddy drop slide. They also moved the Kids Theater show to the dryer area of the dome (Like outside of the dome) * Wave Catchers - This the wave pool, and one of the biggest ones yet. The idea of it is that they would let people go surfing on the waves sometimes, so they'll be days where the wave pool will be closed for surfing. * The MAX - This is where all of the water slides would be at, because they'll end at the same place. They will all end at this huge pool, with a island in the middle for people to relax at. There's drop slides, normal slides, and fast raft rides. * The Volcanic Tub - This is the biggest hot tub, with a lazy river to along with it. The idea of this is teach people about Volcanos while not teaching them about it! The main hot tub will be at the top, while the lazy river will be around the mountain side, having the same heat as the hot tub itself. Some other reasons why the IPs are here/Mascot of Jazzland. This will be explaining about The Looney Tunes characters being at the park, as well as some of the other IPs here. Lets start with the IPs first. * Why Sonic SLAM now has a Sonic The Hedgehog theme? Sega gotten the rights of Sonic SLAM and wanted to have a Sonic theme with it, while also staying true the original ride. * Why is Namco Bandi here? Namco Bandi actually gave support of the park's rebuilt. Originally, they were gonna buy out the land but it was scrapped due to the cost. * Why did Nickeloadeon replaced The Spongebob 4D ride with a game show? Nickeloadeon wanted to do something to the Spongebob space, and decided on the game show themed area at the space where they had Spongebob 4D. They made Spongebob the host because they still wanted Spongebob at the park, while having other Nicktoons (Such as characters from The Loud House, TMNT, And Rugrats) here as well. * Whats Up with the Looney Tunes IP, Why couldn't they keep the Looney Tunes Adventures area, and who are the mascots of Jazzland? Lets Answer question one, since this is a hard one. Warner Brothers wanted to keep the Looney Tunes in the park, but don't want them to have Looney Tunes Adventures again because they could get legal trouble with Six Flags. So, Warner Brothers asked Nintendo to take over the Adventures area. As for DC Comics Adventures? Marvel took that side of the park before Warner Brothers did. Plus, they let Disney to take that side of the park. So, they decided with the people in charge of the park management that The Looney Tunes will be the mascots of the park. This will not only have a Disneyland vibe (With Bugs in a Suit in the way like Mickey does), but also have iconic characters in the park. This also saved the main owners from coming up with a new mascot of the park, since they were about to abandon on the idea all together. Sponsors They picked Pepsi has their drink sponsor, because they wanted a Pepsi aesthetic on the Cool Zone area. Along that, Arby's and Wendy's will also sponsor the park with a Arby's in Jazz Street Plaza, and a Wendys in Marvel Super Zone. Pepsi also helped out with bringing in special guests to the park, and also got Pizza Hut to have a stand at Pontchartrain Beach because they thought that pizza plus the night sky would fit good. Category:Theme Parks Category:Theme Park Adventures Category:Theme Park Resorts Category:Theme Park Rides Category:Theme Parks Ideas for the future Category:Jazzland Category:Six Flags Category:New Orleans, Louisiana Category:Nintendo Category:Sega Category:Marvel Category:Nickelodeon Category:Pepsi Category:Mario Category:Sonic Category:Kirby Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Warner Animation Group Category:Looney Tunes Category:Bugs Bunny Category:Spider-Man Category:Space Jam Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Deadpool Category:Remakes Category:Remasters Category:Reboots